Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${8p+5(-3p+1)}$
Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 8p + {5(}\gray{-3p+1}{)} $ $ 8p {-15p+5} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {8p - 15p} + 5$ $ {-7p} + 5$ The simplified expression is $-7p+5$